There is a high frequency of infertility in human populations, much of it unexplained. It is certain that disruption of the ovulation process and the events of cumulus expansion and the communication between the cumulus and the oocyte are important causes of human infertility. This project will directly and efficiently study these processes in a mammalian model, and information pertinent to human infertility and its remediation is expected to emerge.